


Surprise Visitation

by BridgetMcKennitt



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Bring Back The Porn Challenge, Cunnilingus, Drabble, F/F, Multi, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 17:26:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2237370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BridgetMcKennitt/pseuds/BridgetMcKennitt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felicity bit her knuckles as Sara licked her to another orgasm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise Visitation

Felicity bit her knuckles as Sara licked her to another orgasm. Nyssa laughed beside her while she fondled Felicity's breast. The two of them had visited her apartment and now Felicity was naked, sandwiched between two beautiful women who wanted to give her nothing but orgasms, and she still wasn't sure how it happened.

"It's my turn," Nyssa said as she nudged Sara aside to take her place between Felicity's thighs.

Felicity's eyes rolled back as Nyssa sucked on her clit. Sara came up to kiss her. She didn't know what she'd done to deserve this, but Felicity wasn't complaining.


End file.
